The Curse of Blue
by INeverThoughtI'dSinkThisLow
Summary: After Shiemi chooses Yukio Rin is in his junior year. A student in her final year transfers in on the exchange program and Rin and her become friends, as she's an unknowing human when Rin starts to develop feelings for her he attempts to stay away. Romance. Eventual Lemon. The new female character is very blunt, shouldn't be a problem but if you're super sensitive be warned.
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist

 **The Curse of Blue**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _…_ _RIN …_

Finally I was starting Junior year, it was frustrating, going to high school whilst still being an exorcist but Faust was technically still my guardian and all my friends were here. Three years ago I started here at True Cross Academy, right after finding out about the true identity of my father: I was the son of Satan. I lot has happened since then, now all the exorcists and exorcists-in-training knew who I was. Kuro was still my familiar and I still hung out at the dorm with Yukio, even though I was in control of myself these days. I was already above Yukio's level and, thanks to Shima, I wielded Kurikara easily. I still had my moments, I was part demon afterall. And I won't lie, I still fear that my friends might one day leave me, I wasn't an idiot, I knew it might happen. None of them can ever or will ever fully accept who and what I am, and that's okay- even I don't sometimes. Yukio and Shiemi had their one year anniversary coming up in a couple months. Almost a year since she chose him over me. I will always care about Shiemi but I guess we just weren't meant to be, besides her and Yukio are perfect together. Though, I really didn't know what I was going to do with relationships. Yukio's always been the one with all the chicks around him, but that wasn't really the problem. I could only really date exorcists otherwise I'd be lying all the time, and exorcists aren't exactly fond of demons, especially me. But I just wanted to focus on having a great junior year, especially since I'd be teaching some of the classes for the new pages this year, now that was nerve-wracking. So one thing I never expected to happen was to get sucked into this hell-hole of a situation. "No. No way. Yukio is better," I insisted, at the very least Yukio wouldn't push it too much.

Faust fingered his desk, "You've become a brilliant exorcist Rin but your high school scores are pathetically dismal. Especially in English."

"Why do I even need to learn English- I'm Japanese!"

"Because exorcists travel and it's a part of the school's compulsory curriculum. You have to pass. That's why you'll be having regular tutoring sessions with a senior."

"But-"

"You'll have to hide your demonic nature, and you had better learn quickly, she'll be giving me regular reports throughout the semester."

"Why not Yukio? He's good at that stuff and who could possibly be better at English than the top student in our year?"

"An exchange student from an English speaking nation."

"Oh. But-"

"And she can speak Japanese so no arguments," he pointed at me, wriggling his gloved finger, "Sessions start today!"

"What! But classes don't start for a week and I'm teaching my first Cram School class tomorrow!" I argued, I couldn't believe it, it was like deja-vu all over again.

"Exactly. Next week you'll be scrambling around managing teaching, classes, training and, knowing you, getting yourself into trouble. If the tutoring starts now I have a chance to see if it's effective. If you can't stand each other or her methods aren't able to cope against your high level of stupidity, then I'll have a different instructor arranged."

"Yukio?"

Faust sighed, rolling his eyes, "Maybe."

"Yes!"

"Don't get too excited, you have to hurry. You have a session in two minutes. Building 2B, room 324. Her name's Lane. Better hurry."

"Crap," I ran off, using a key to open the door to the nearest entry portal, bursting into the room. Leaning against one of the desks was a Caucasian girl. Her skin was pale with a dotting of light freckles and her hair was golden brown, almost auburn and her large open eyes matched. She wasn't wearing a school uniform, instead she wore jeans and a bright blue shirt with cut-outs on the shoulders and black lace-up boots. She turned my way, "So, you're the junior I'm tutoring?"

I frowned, that's right, I don't want her tutorials, "Yeah, I'm Rin Okumura. You're Lane?"

"Yup, Kira Lane, so guess we should start on this whole tutoring thing then."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes and slouched in the seat, "Let's just get started."


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist

 **The Curse of Blue**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 _…_ _KIRA …_

Rin Okumura turned out to be an absolute douche. I know I agreed to tutor him but jeez, I just got to this country yesterday and I'm suffering serious jetlag- the least he could do was offer some consideration. Instead he acted like an idiot. "Say: _I picked an apple off the tree._ "

" _Apple offed its tree."_

"Okay, that's it, I've had enough! You're not that stupid!"

He growled, his dark blue eyes crackling in anger, "I can't help it if I'm stupid!"

"Dude, you're _Asian_!"

"That's a _stereotype_!"

"Ha!" I grinned.

"What?"

" _Ster-eo-type_. You said it in English. Caught you."

"I know a couple words, I'm not good at English! I'm not good at book stuff!"

I sighed, damn he was a pain in the ass. "Look, I don't believe you're stupid. And not because you're part of the smarty-pants race-"

"That's racist."

"Statistically speaking, it's true. Every person and thing has something different to bring to the table, and yeah, intelligence is what Asia is famous for. So not racist, just a compliment. And I suspect you knew that. I think you're smarter than you give yourself credit for. Just try. It won't kill you. I bet you know more than you think you do."

He paused, looking at me strangely, he pressed his lips together, "Fine. What's the next question?"


	3. Chapter 3

*Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist

 **The Curse of Blue**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 _A few weeks later:_

 _…_ _KIRA …_

Rin was looking at his brother, nodding in satisfaction as Yukio told girls across the courtyard of Rin's cooking skills. Yeah right. I walked up behind him, "What are you doing?"

"Wha-" he jumped back, flapping his arms in fright, "What are you doing there?!"

"Saw you being weird and all sparkly, figured I'd find out what you were doing."

"Uhhh, well… Yukio is showing off my cooking."

I couldn't help but smirk, arching an eyebrow, "You can cook?"

"Yeah! I'm a great cook!"

"Yeah right."

"I am! And you can't talk!"

"I can cook."

"Prove it!"

"You prove it."

"Fine! A cook off!" he exclaimed. He must be pretty confidant.

"What?"

"Yeah! I cook dinner for you and you cook dinner for me!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. I'll be at your place- six tonight. Bring your A-game."


	4. Chapter 4

*Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist

 **The Curse of Blue**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 _…_ _RIN …_

Oh crap. She's coming to my building. Yukio is going to kill me…

 _Later on..._

"Rin! Are you serious?!"

"Sorry?"

"I was helping Shiemi study tonight but I guess I'll have to cancel-"

"Don't bother. She can't see any of the demons in this place. I'll ask them to steer clear so there's no chance of a temptaint and we'll have a cook-off. She'll probably end up quizzing me…"

"I can't believe you actually let her tutor you, you sound like you don't get along much."

"Yeah, well, she's good at teaching."

Yukio sighed, "Fine. Maybe you'll actually get better at English."

"Hey, I'm not bad at English."

Yukio raised his eyebrows, shrugged like he knew something and left me feeling angry for no apparent reason, "Stupid four eyes mole face…"

Right on time Kira arrived, holding her bag of groceries, "Okay, you better be ready. I'm making my Grandma's minestrone. In other words, prepare for defeat."

I scoffed, "Nuh uh, you're the one who's going to be defeated." She smirked as she entered and I lead her up to the kitchen.

"Wait- you have the whole building to yourself?"

"Me and Yukio, yeah. Faust is… over protective. He enrolled me after my father died even though I didn't have the grades."

She frowned, "That sucks. Were you two close?"

"Yeah. I was a screw-up though."

"That, I believe."

I couldn't help but growl, was she seriously saying that? But she took no notice.

"You were probably a real trouble-maker, getting into all sorts of crazy situations."

"Yeah, so?"

"He probably really cared about you then. That takes something special, to love when things aren't easy."

"Thanks. Did your dad…?"

She sighed, "We don't really get along. I'm close with my mum though, and my little brother and sister. Well, when they're not being total brats."

"Yeah. Siblings are tough sometimes."

"Can I ask how he died?"

"I don't really-"

"No! No worries," she waved her hand embarrassed, "You don't have to tell me anything. I get it. Memories like that suck. Sorry for bringing it up," her little apologetic face quickly changed into an evil one, "especially since it's going to be even more tragic when you lose tonight."

 _A few hours later…_

"This is ridiculous! It's stupid!" she exclaimed, chopsticks in hand, "Nothing can be this good! It doesn't make any sense!"

I couldn't help grinning, feeling a little embarrassed at the praise she was giving me, "Your minestrone is amazing, I've never tried anything like it."

"Are you kidding?! When you said cook off I thought it would be two people who could cook, not me against the next Masterchef!" she gestured angrily, food still being eaten.

"Nah, I'm not that good."

"Yes, you really, really are. You could do this professionally. Makes me want to eat here every night. You'll probably get me fat. God, you flattened me."

I grinned, feeling a little demonic, "So I win?"

She rolled her eyes, swallowing the last of the food, "Yes, you win. Victory to you. All hail Rin's cooking," she held up the bowl, "More please?"

I laughed, "Sure. I just can't believe you didn't ask a single English question."

"Poking the bear, are we?"

"No! No! Definitely not!" I put my hands up, begging for a reprieve.

"The meaning of the word-"

"Do you want your food?"

She paused, thinking very hard, her lips pressed together, "Dammit, fine. No Q and A."


End file.
